


Star Wars: Shadows of The Dark Side

by TorgonXK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorgonXK/pseuds/TorgonXK
Summary: Follow the Story of Sedash, Jedi Padawan, and Redivivus, Sith Apprentice, old friends who come to blows during a great war of their Orders. The Republic Army and It's Jedi Defenders against The Reborn Sith Empire and It's Sith Lords. Which Side shall win The Day, who shall Rule The Galaxy. Only Time Will Tell.Shadows of The Dark Side is an Original Story, In an Original Era, With Original Characters. It is based on an Old Story I produced for a Competition(and turned into an Audio Drama), but extended to feature better character development and Expand on the story of the original(I hope, might still suck).





	1. Early Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3(actually its my first bit of publicly published writing) So I apologize if the formatting is a bit all over the place. I draft everything in a Word Doc, and my particular style didn't transition perfectly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sedash and Redvar, two best friends and Jedi younglings, learning important lessons from the man who found them, Jedi Master Vindar. The Lessons: Patience, Focus, and Communication.

The Jedi Temple is grand. It featured rooms with just about everything. Rooms totally flooded for Amphibious Jedi. A large Sprawling Library of what was almost infinite knowledge. The 5 spires, each for a different council. But of all the interior spaces, The Room of A Thousand Fountains was a favorite for Master Vindar. 

  
Vindar was a Jedi of about 55. If not for the Jedi Robes he wore, he might have been mistaken for an Athlete or Soldier. Vindar sat at a Chess Board, close to one of the fountains. At his side was his apprentice, Vax, who seemed to be meditating, rather than watching the game. 

  
Across from Vindar were two younglings, Sedash and Redvar. He had brought the boys to the temple roughly 10 years prior. In that time the, now 15 year old, boys had learned many things, both from their classes, and the Jedi Master before them. The two friends, very much like brothers, were always ready to learn more, though for different reasons. For Sedash, learning was enjoyable. His room in the temple was scattered with various holobooks of different topics, and he has holonet feeds from across the galaxy open to keep up with modern events. But for Redvar, Knowledge was a Stepping Stone to Greatness. Redvar would research combat and force abilities, and practice in his room into the late hours, much to the chagrin of those near his chambers. Both of the younglings stared at the board, waiting for Vindar to make a move.

  
“Master Vindar, You’ve haven’t made a move in forever,” said Redvar, sounding antsy, drumming his fingers on the board.

“Calm yourself, Young Redvar,” Vindar responded with a soft chuckle, “You and Sedash have me backed into a corner,”

“We Do?” Questioned Sedash, reexamining the board.

“My King would seem to be trapped behind your two knights,” Said the master, “But looks can be deceiving.” Vindar slides a bishop across the board, taking one of the knights, and blocking the other.

Sedash looked at the board trying to think of the best move. “What if we-,”

“Check,” Called Redvar, quickly sliding the queen across to block Vindar’s King.

“Hey, it was my turn to make a move,” Said Sedash, mad at his friend,

“You take so long, when there’s an obvious-”

“Check Mate,” Vindar cut off their argument as he knocked over the boys’ King with his last pawn. He held out a hand “Good Game, boys,” both younglings quickly reached out to shake Vindar’s hand.

“One of these days, I’ll beat you at this game,” Said Redvar, jokingly shaking a fist at the Master.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll both beat me one day,” Vindar gave another light chuckle, “But, you still have much to learn before then.” The Chrono on the wall chimed 6 times, “Those Lessons will have to wait though. I believe you boys had something to go to,”

Both of the Boys looked at the Chrono, before quickly turning and bowing to the Master, “Thank You for The Game, and Your Wisdom, Master Vindar,” Both boys said in unison before rushing out of the room, talking up a storm to each other.  


Vindar began to restore the chess board to starting positions. He tossed one of the pawns over to his apprentice. The apprentice quickly caught the piece.

“Glad to see you’re still awake, Vax.”

“I was only meditating, Master. I didn’t wish to interrupt or influence the game. Though maybe I should have, We’ve received a Summons,”

“From Who?”

“The High Council,”

“Ah, I’m sure they’ll understand the delay,” Vindar finished resetting the board and turned to Vax, “After you, My Padawan,”

The Master and Apprentice took their leave from the Room, curious as to what The Council will have in store for them.


	2. Test of Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedash and Redvar arrive just in time to watch their friend, Rhea, undergo a test to prove she is worthy of becoming a Padawan to the Order's Battlemaster.

Sedash and Redvar quickly raced down the halls of the Temple, toward one of the training halls. 

“Rhea is gonna be so mad at us if we’re late,” said Sedash, stumbling momentarily before resuming his pace.

“Then lets speed up,” said Redvar, seeming to almost blink out of Sedash’s view, rushing down the hallway much faster than before. Sedash was able to get a little extra speed, but lost his footing and found himself sliding to a stop at the door to Training Hall 7. He looked up from his prone position to see their friend, Rhea, standing in the doorway.

“Let me guess, you two got caught up playing Chess again,”

“It was Sedash’s fault, He takes too long,” Redvar said, pointing a finger down at Sedash.

“I’m so sorry Rhea,” Sedash said standing up and bowing. “Did we miss your Exam,” 

“No,” Rhea said with a slight smile, twirling her lightsaber hilt in a free hand excitedly. “Master Myrbel just arrived in the viewing platform and I was given a few minutes to prep,”

“The Battlemaster!” Redvar Exclaimed, “You didn’t say that you’d be apprentice to The Order’s Battlemaster,”

“Well, I might not be. I’m being tested by Master Myrbel to see if I am worthy… I think”

“We’ll be down here rooting for you, Rhea.” Said Sedash, “You’re just about the best duelist amongst the younglings.”

“Myrbel The Mountain, That’s so cool. If he teaches you any special forms you gotta tell us about it,” Redvar couldn’t contain his excitement at his friend’s potential master. There was a chime from inside the hall

“That’s the bell, I’ll talk to you guys after I’m done, okay?” asked Rhea, rushing inside

“Of course,” Sedash called, as he and Redvar went to spectate.

Rhea stood calmly with her eyes closed in the center of the training hall, currently in a deactivated state. Through The Force she could sense the minor movements in the room. She could sense the floor preparing to shift around her. A combat droid came barreling out from one of the floor panels, swinging a lightsaber at her. She deftly dodged out of its path, leaving her Lightsaber turned off for the moment. The droid, which had the appearance of a masked sith, came lunging for another attack. It moved too quickly for a perfect dodge, so Rhea ignited her weapon long enough to parry the droid’s blade, before it winked out just a quickly. She shifted lightly, before leaping high into the air as a second droid was launched into the arena. Rhea opened her eyes and ignited her lightsaber, its golden glow shone brilliantly. She gave a slight smile as she leaped in to combat the two droids.

Up on one of the observation decks, Sedash and Redvar watched their friend expertly fight the two droids. They checked the holo screen and saw that both droids were set to Apprentice Level, a training grade above their normal Youngling rank. Even with the extra challenge Rhea seemed mostly unphased by their assault. The boys looked to the other side of the arena and saw Jedi Master Bada Myrbel observing the battle.

Bada Myrbel, The Torgruta Battlemaster, watched intently as Youngling Rhea was doing a good job of parrying and dodging, but she had yet to actually strike. He understood exactly what she was doing, Observing. A good fighter knows to watch their enemy’s style, to watch for a flaw in the sequences. Myrbel smiled.  _ She’ll make a fine apprentice, and hopefully a fine successor,  _ Myrbel thought to himself.

_ I am one with The Force, and The Force is with me, _ Rhea repeated to herself as she dodged another flurry of attacks.  _ The first droid stumbles and over extends during lunges. _ Rhea dipped under the droid as it lunged, she quickly swung up, disarming the droid and pushing it away with The Force. She turned to the second droid.  _ It’s sequences are much cleaner,  _ Rhea parries an overhead strike.  _ Parry, Stumble, feint for leg, remove saber. _ Rhea reached out with the force to stumble the droid, just as it was making a strike that connects with her arm. The stun saber causes her now numb arm to fall to her side. Rhea lets out a pained scream. She tries to dodge away from the droid’s follow up but it catches her leg. Another pained scream. Rhea rolls along the floor as The droid approaches her. Only a moment to think she does what comes naturally. Rhea tosses her lightsaber at the droid, using the force to direct it. The lightsaber plunges into the droid’s chest. With a slight smile, Rhea falls back, exhausted from the effort. A medical droid comes into the room, followed by Master Myrbel. The droid administers a bacta spray to both of Rhea’s afflicted limbs. She sits up to better look at Master Myrbel.

“You focused too much on your opponent's faults. Thus missing your own,”

“I apologize, Master Myrbel, I should have realized my folly,” Rhea looked down shamefully. Myrbel let out a booming laugh.

“It's an easy mistake to make. Even Grandmaster Faye makes that mistake when sparring,” The Battlemaster laid a hand on Rhea’s shoulder, “It simply means it will be the focus of our early training sessions, Apprentice.”

“You mean…”

“Yes, Young Rhea, you passed my test. I shall speak with the council within the next few hours to have you properly assigned as my Padawan Learner. We’ll start training in the morning. You’ll need time to recover-”

“Thank you,” Rhea quickly sprung up, despite the numbness in her leg and cut off the Battlemaster words with a hug. Myrbel let out another booming laugh, before returning the hug.

Sedash and Redvar came running into the arena as Myrbel left. When Myrbel was out of view, Rhea lost her footing again, being quickly caught by Sedash.

“Should we help you to the medical wing,” Asked Sedash, concerned.

“No, The Bacta spray should take effect in a few minutes,” Rhea reassured her worrying friend.

“That was totally wizard,” Exclaimed Redvar excitedly. “Those Droids were at an Apprentice Level, and you were able to take them no problem,”

“I wouldn’t say no problem, I got lucky at the end,” 

“Not Luck,” Corrected Sedash, Letting go of his friend “It was the Will of The Force”

“You’ve been digging through the archives again haven’t you,” Asked Rhea, finding her balance.

“It’s all he ever does, Read in the archives, play chess, and train with his saber,” Said Redvar, giving Sedash a smirk.

“I also keep up with modern events, practice with the force, and pick up on temple rumors,” added Sedash, as the Trio slowly started walking toward the Refractory for the evening meal.

“Rumors?” Questioned Redvar and Rhea simultaneously. “What have you heard,” added Rhea

“That will have to wait, I’m starving,” Answered Sedash, taking the lead as the Trio made their way to the Refractory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly introducing characters important to the overall story. Rhea is kind of the Hermione or Annabeth of the little Jedi Trio, and I'd be lying if I said those characters weren't some inspiration for Rhea. Myrbel is inspired a bit by All Might, hence the booming laughter, and the minor hero worship he receives. When I'm aware of my inspirations I'll try to make them known.
> 
> Next Chapter should be a touch longer, because it will spread out a little bit more from our focus characters of Sedash and Redvar. 
> 
> One more thing, I have some trouble with describing characters visually, not sure why, but I tend to let the reader imagine the character based on the character's personality(or their voice, if it were an audio drama).
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed.


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy returns. The Rrder acquires a new Knight. and The Trio discuss things that they should know.

Sedash, Rhea, and Redvar sat around a small round table in one of the Temples' many courtyards, shaded by a Brylark Tree. Each one had a tray of food in front of them. Sedash slowly picked at his food, eating slowly, much to the chagrin of his friends.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Redvar said between bite.

“Of course he is,” Rhea rolled her eyes, “He always does this when he thinks the rumors are good,”

“Have I become that predictable,” Sedash said, setting his fork down. “Well that ruins my fun a little,”

“So you’re gonna tell us what you heard now or not,” Asked Redvar.

“You want the unimportant, but cool rumor, or do you want the information I eavesdropped,”

“You’ve been eavesdropping on the master again, haven’t you,” Rhea crossed her arms and stared sternly at her friend. 

“I… never actually stopped,” Sedash said sheepishly, “I just stopped telling you what I heard. But this is important.” Sedash signals for his friends to lean in closer. 

  
  
  


Master Vindar and Padawan Vax stood in the High Council Chamber, waiting patiently for all members to report in. After a few moments, the blinds of the council chamber seal, leaving the room in dim light.

“What we discuss here cannot leave this chamber,” Said Grand Master Feya, calling everyone’s attention.

“Of Course, Grand Master,” The other members, along with Vindar and Vax, say with a courteous bow.

“Fallen Jedi, Orex Jurs, has resurfaced,” Announced Battlemaster Myrbel, calling up a holofile on the Former Knight.

“Orex?” Vindar questioned, “It can’t be, He should have died 20 years ago,” 

“Recent Security Files from the Camoor Temple show otherwise. Along with another troubling development” said Feya

A Holofeed shows scenes of Jedi and Republic Security Forces getting cut down by Forces in Sith Armor. At one point, a shaved headed man, with a saber scar over his left eye, stares into the security capture, before the feed goes dark.

“Impossible,” Vindar stares in disbelief at the screen. “Last time I saw Orex he was mortally wounded, drifting into The Unknown Regions.”

“It would seem he was found and healed.” Zun, a duros council member, says, goading Vindar, “You’re failure to capture him in your last encounter has proven… Problematic,”

“Orex is merely one piece of this puzzle,” Feya quickly interjects, cutting off the Zun’s goading. “The far more troubling fact here is that The Sith Order has returned. And they already have a foothold in the midrim with their capture of Camoor.”

“In part, thanks to codes that Orex still had access to,” added Zun.

“What would The Council have me do,” Vindar says, as he and Vax bow to one knee, understanding that this is why they were called.

“Due to your connection with Orex,” Grand Master Feye looks to the Master and Apprentice, and then to the council, “We had decided that you shall lead the Jedi Task Force to retake Camoor. Select 99 Knights and Masters to make up the task force,”

“A Master with an Active Apprentice cannot join your task force,” Add Myrbrel,

“Which brings us to our second order of Business,” Feya says, standing and drawing her Lightsaber, a soft cyan glow fills the room with it’s ignition. All other members of the council stand, doing the same. Vindar moves over the door and ignites his weapon.

“The Trials,” The gathered masters say in unison. “Have been Passed,”

“Padawan, Step Forward,” Said Grand Master Feya.

Vax steps toward the Grand Master, bowing his head.

“By The Right of The Council,” Feya lowers her Saber over Vax’s Right Shoulder, “By The Will of The Force,” She lowers the saber over his left shoulder, “Rise, Vax Zelt. Knight of The Jedi Order,” With a quick slice, Feya removes Vax’s Padawan Braid. 

“Thank You, Grand Master Feya,” Vax bows graciously, before He and Vindar make their leave from the Council Chamber.

  
  
  


“No Way,” Said Rhea, crossing her arms “That can’t be,”

“It’s True, I swear,” Sedash says, keeping his voice low, “Camoor has fallen to a Sith Resurgence,”

“The Sith have been gone for almost 500 years,” Redvar says, “Why would they return now,”

“I don’t know. Maybe they have some kind of secret plan. But that’s what I heard,”

“How,” Asked Rhea, still incredulous to this story, “How did you even hear about this,”

“I was reading near the Master’s only section on the archives,” Sedash explained, “I was trying to see how they get in, but it was hard to see from my vantage point,”

“Is that why you were hanging upside down off the top level railing when I found you there yesterday?,” Asked Redvar, interrupting Sedash

“Yes,” Sedash said before returning to the details “It was Masters Zun and Jian,”

“Two Council Members?” questioned Rhea,

“They’re the ones who happened to be talking about it. I’m just saying what I saw.” Sedash takes out his datapad and sets it infront of his friends. “I was taking a holo recording because I thought I would get a better idea of how to get in to the master’s only section.”

_“Zun, we just received word from Camoor,” Said the recording of Jian_

_“Ah, and how is My Brother, Master Zhed,” asked the Duros master._

_“All we know is that there’s been an attack,”_

_“Attack?! By who?”_

_“The recordings seem to show Orex, leading a group of Sith,” Jian says passing a datapad descreetly to Zun, “Grandmaster Feya wants all members up to date before tomorrow’s council session,”_

The Recording cuts off.

“This is serious business,” Rhea said leaning back in “A sith resurgence could mean war,”

“I’m aware,” Sedash says, as he deletes the recording from the datapad, “But this has to stay between us three, until the council tells the order as a whole” Sedash holds his hand out in the middle of the table

“The Three of Us,” Rhea says, putting her hand on top of Sedash’s

“The Three of Us,” Redvar repeats, as the three friends make a pact of secrecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at summaries... Nor am I good at apparently writing more than 3 and half pages worth of stuff before going "yep that's a chapter,"


End file.
